


forehead kiss

by anniemaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Colored, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/pseuds/anniemaar
Summary: Just Kakashi kissing his husband's forehead~
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	forehead kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first drawing for the mini bingo: forehead kiss! ♥
> 
>   
  



End file.
